Pre-marital sex
Pre-marital sex is what happens when People who have not yet got Married hump each other. The sex drive is so strong that it happens. It always happened. Pre-marital sex is legal in most but not all Countries. Why Pre-marital sex Liberals believe that all people have the right to intimate, secure, fulfilling and empowering family relationships. Liberals understand that in order to evaluate their relationships adults may choose to explore their compatibility in many ways. Liberals believe that good Sex is an important element in any successful marriage, and that you won't know whether you are sexually compatible with someone unless you try it out. Some Conservatives believe that having sex is only for having Babies, so they are opposed to any extra sex at all, especially before marriage. Other Conservatives believe it is the duty of a married partner to provide sex on demand. Then Conservatives get married, find out too late that they aren't compatible or fulfilled in their relationship. If they're really unlucky there are Children involved in the miserable incompatible marriages that conservatives too often get into. Conservatives advocate female subservience so the wife and mother is likely to suffer disproportionately in an unsuccessful or abusive marriage. Conservatives also oppose Divorce , so the possibility of loveless families causes many people to wish to explore as many facets of their relationship as possible before committing to marriage. Harsh ways to guard girls’ virginity In Britain before the 20th Century young unmarried Girls from the upper classes and middle classes were not allowed out without a chaperone. Nothing less drastic could protect their virtue ensure they remained virgins till they became the property of their husbands. Upper class Boys were allowed out on their own. They were expected to get sexual experience with lower class women and respect the purity of girls from their own class. Meanwhile those Men who wanted to misbehave with their own class went with married women. They were less carefully guarded and it didn’t matter if they got pregnant. In Europe and the United States in the 19th Century and before unmarried girls who became pregnant were often turned out of their family home without support and that even happened occasionally in the 20th Century. I mistook sexual love for what I was missing at home, and when I told my father I was expecting, my stepmother gave him an ultimatum and said it was her or me. So he packed my things in a brown paper parcel, gave me a 10-shilling note and told me that he never wanted to see me again.Sin and the single mother: The history of lone parenthood That type of reaction discouraged premarital sex further. Without drastic measures like those cited above, premarital sex will always happen. Teaching Abstinence only doesn’t work. When young people have the Freedom to go out and meet attractive partners sex happens. Abstinence only education just ensures a high rate of extra marital Pregnancy and/or abortion. Constipedia Conservapedia is out of touch with reality here, surprise, surprise. They have no article on Premarital sex. Female Genital Mutilation Perhaps the most extreme modern practice to limit pre-marital sexual activity is female genital mutilation. In many modern conservative religious societies, forced mutilation of female genitals is practiced. Female Genital Mutilation may vary from relatively mild semi-voluntary right-of-passage surgery under anesthesia and a physicians care to brutal attacks and forced removal of external genitalia with broken glass intended to eliminate the possibility of female sexual pleasure and make intercourse painful if not impossible. Advocates of Female Genital Mutilation usually prefer to refer to the practice by the euphemism Female Circumcision. Having affairs Even though conservatives believe sex before marriage is wrong, they are fine with having affairs. Well officially Conservatives think affairs are wrong all too often Conservatives have affairs and hope no one will find out. What a bunch of hypocrites they are. Liberals can safely experiment with sex before marriage because they practice Birth control and Safe Sexual Practices, but conservatives are opposed to birth control. References Category:Sex and Relationships Category:Things Conservatives Fear